Don't Stop Believing!
by Oh Hey Niall Horan
Summary: The year is 2033, and somehow the New Directions have all found their way back to their hometown of Lima, Ohio. This time they have brought their children along with them. What happened to never coming back to Lima? Will their children have the same amount of drama as their parents did, or will they have more? SYOC!
1. Prologue

Hey guys :) This is my SYOC story. Please submit an OC! Either review or PM me. I'd prefer PM so I don't get the story taken down, but either one works. Please submit!

* * *

How many years had passed? Had it really been twenty-two years since the class of 2012 graduated? It seemed like just yesterday Will had been saying goodbye to his favorite group of high school students. Coaching that group had been the best three years of his life. Once they graduated Will didn't feel like it would ever be the same. Sure, all the kids who had auditioned for glee the next school year had been fantastic, but there wasn't a spark. That's why he had immediately agreed to take the job in Washington. He needed to get away from William McKinley High and stop living in the past. Will needed to make a future for himself and Emma. His job in Washington had been great, fantastic even, but it wasn't who he was or where he belonged. Will belonged as a music teacher. That was his true passion. That's why when the company offered a high paying promotion, Will politely declined. He traveled back to Lima, and made the decision that he and Emma were going to New York City.

Three months after the decision, the happy couple packed their bags and moved. This time Will was not aspiring to be a Broadway star. He opened a studio where he was a vocal coach. Emma found a great school in need of a guidance councilor, and the principal loved her. Up until 2030, they Schuester's lived a great life in New York City. They had a baby boy, Parker, who was now attending NYADA to become an actor. After Parker left, the house felt empty. Thankfully the duo had not sold their house in Lima, and after discussing it with Parker, Will and Emma moved back to Lima, Ohio.

They both got their jobs back at WMHS, and Will found out that the glee club was cancelled. After the club had lost Sectionals in 2013, no one wanted to join. Later that year glee club was shut down and never reopened. That was until Will came back. He planned to make the glee club better than ever and lead the team to Nationals in California!


	2. Final Cast List

******This is the final cast list. Thank you to everyone who submitted. I am currently accepting entries for Sebastian's kid, Finn's kid, Hunter Clarington's kid, Ryder's kid, and Kitty's kid. They would either be a part of Vocal Adrenaline or the Warblers. Please submit for them! It is the same form as last time, but the form is now on my profile. Anyway, here is the final cast list :)**

* * *

**The Lopez-Pierce's:**

Brittany Lopez-Pierce-Dance Instructor

Santana Lopez-Pierce-Lawyer

Andrew Gabriel Lopez-Pierce-Junior (Diego Boneta)

Savannah Annabelle Lopez-Pierce-Junior (Francia Raisa)

**Fabray's:**

Quinn Fabray-Pediatrician

Dallas Calhoun Fabray-Junior (Lachlan Buchanan)

**Puckerman's (Puck and Mercedes):**

Noah Puckerman-Owns a pool cleaning store/business

Mercedes Puckerman-Singer/Owns a Recording Studio

Blake Michael Puckerman-Junior (Bruno Mars)

Tambrynn Blaire Puckerman-Sophomore (Megan Nicole)

**St. James:**

Jesse St. James-Coach of Vocal Adrenaline

Harmony St. James-Is a vocal coach with Rachel

Hadley Nigel St. James-Freshman (Harry Styles)

**Hummel-Anderson's:**

Kurt Hummel-Anderson-Fashion Designer

Blaine Hummel-Anderson-Singer/Songwriter

Olivia Rose Hummel-Anderson-Junior (Shenae Grimes)

Katrina Amanda Hummel-Anderson-Sophomore (Lauren Jauregui)

Dorothy Maria Hummel-Anderson-Freshman (Georgie Henley)

**Abrams:**

Artie Abrams-Director

Sugar Abrams-Interior Designer

Theodore Owen Abrams-Sophomore (Logan Lerman) *Twin

Natalie Rae Abrams-Sophomore (Christina Grimmie) *Twin

**Puckerman's (Jake and Marley):**

Jake Puckerman

Marley Puckerman

Charles James Puckerman-Sophomore (Zayn Malik)

Allison Kylie Puckerman-Freshman (Carly Rose Sonenclar)

**Weston's:**

Brody Weston-Is the basketball coach for WMHS

Rachel Weston-Is a vocal coach with Harmony

Reagan Oliver Weston-Senior (Brant Daugherty)

Tony Marius Weston-Junior (2010 Justin Bieber)


End file.
